In Love with the Enemy's Daughter
by 19Link93
Summary: Amaya is the daughter of Van Kleiss who befriends Rex. They start falling for each other but Amaya has a huge secret from her past thats beyond evo history. RexXOc and CesarXOc but mostly RexXOc
1. Info On Amaya

**First fanfiction so please no flames. I do not own Generator Rex but I do own Amaya and her mom. Enjoy **

Name: Amaya Kleiss (Doesn't use her last name)

Eyes: Red with slits (glows in the dark)

Hair: Black ,waist long

Clothes: Black puff skirt with shorts underneath, Blue Spaghetti tank top (clothes will change within story).

Family: Dad-Van Kleiss, Mom-Unown

Personality: Caring, shy, playful, smart(sometimes), hate being told what to do, don't like being by herself, if angered or scared her powers will grow strong and she'll attack anyone close to her, can't control some powers.

Abilities: Control elements, talk to animals (Evo animals too), transform into animals (fantasy animals ex: Dragon, unicorn, werewolf etc.), super strength, see through the dark, very well hearing, has ears, fangs, claws and tail due to the last animal she transforms, can mix her powers together.

History: She was injected with the first batch of nanites by Van Kleiss her father. When the nanite explosion happened, both her parent got infected. Her mom mutated into a tree-like Evo but then her Van Kleiss thirst for nanites and he attacked his wife and absorbed all her nanites and the result ended up killing her. Amaya ran away before he got to her. Than a year later she met Rex's brother when he saved her from an Evo (He was a year older than Rex). They became friends and he helped her how to control her powers and to use them. They fought Evos together for two years but ended when Rex's brother got stung by a half scorpion and spider Evo and it ran off into the sewers. He ended up dying by the poison that the Evo injected into him. She blames herself for not being strong but Rex's brother tells her not to blame herself before he died. When she first sees Rex, she sees his brother's reflection because they almost look the same. She had a strong relationship with Rex's brother and had some feelings for him as well. She stays at an apartment with her Kitten named Snowy and her beagle was named the same name as Rex's brother.

**Here is info on the story, sorry if it's short. Whoever is reading this, I need help to find a name for Rex's brother or if you know his name so if you could think of a name tell me please. Also if you think changes needed to be made tell me also, I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Snowy the kitten and Blake the Beagle

**Well here the first chapter of my story I hope you enjoy it. The dark words are animals that Amaya can only hear and when they are talking to her.**

Amaya was returning home from work at 10:30 pm, she kept walking intell people were out of sight than her ears and tail came out of hiding (she can absorb them into her body to look like a normal human) and she shapeshift into a cheetah and sped off to her apartment. People screamed and some even ran away when they saw her running in their direction, she didn't care if people saw her in her animal form just not when she shapeshift.

She arrived at the apartment and looked around to see if anyone was around than shapeshift back to her normal self (still has ears and tail). She walked to her room number and opened it. When she got inside, she just fell on her back on the couch. She was about to fall asleep when she felt something small jumped on her stomach, **"How was work, Amaya"** a small kitten said in a cheerful voice. "Tired, too much tables" Amaya complained than sat up. **"Hate being a waitress"** a voice near the couch said, Amaya looked down at the beagle.

"Yup, I want to quit that job, Blake", Blake jumped up on the couch **"Maybe you should because your always late to feed me "**He stated.

Amaya looked at him in guilt than got up to feed them both, Snowy jumped off her stomach onto the couch next to Blake. Amaya got their bowls and started to put food into their bowls, "I got the day off tomorrow, so we can go for a walk tomorrow", she said

Blake wagged his tail and Snowy perked her ears up **"Really!" **they both said, "Yup" Amaya smiled at them and sat their food down. They both ran to their food and started to chow down their food fast, "Well I'm off to bed, goodnight" Amaya said tiredly and yawned. **"Your not hungry?" **Snowy asked worried, "No, not really" she answered, **"Alright, goodnight" **Snowy said. She walked to her room than changed into her pjs and jumped on her bed without covering herself, she quickly feel asleep.

Not knowing that three figures followed her to her apartment, "found her, we must tell Van Kleiss her location" a wolf-like figure said to the other two. One of the figures opened a portal and they returned to Abysus.

The morning came, Amaya was still asleep but then Blake jumped on her bed and started to lick her face **"Wakey, wakey sleepy head"** he said. Amaya just turned around, face down on her pillow. Blake sighed than smiled **"Well I didn't want it to come to this"** he bit her tail hard to wake her and it did. She jump up high that she almost hit the ceiling "Yeow, Blake that hurt" she yelled at him that it woke Snowy, **"Let her sleep some more, its 7:30 in the morning" **Snowy said sleepy, Blake growled at her **"I want to walk right now"**, Amaya sighed "Alright, but you owe me a morning" she said and Blake wagged his tail. She went through her drawers and changed into her skirt and spaghetti tank top.

They three walked out of the apartment and started to walk toward the park, Blake walked with excitement and wagging his tail while Amaya and Snowy who was on Amaya's shoulder asleep tiredly walked along next to him. Than when they were about two blocks away from the park, Amaya heard a loud roar and people screaming so she ran towards the park where the roar came from. **"Wait up" **Blake shouted and ran after her while poor Snowy held on Amaya for dear life.

**If you see any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them. This is my first story that I ever wrote so I might have some if this is not a good chapter. I'll update soon**


	3. Meeting Rex

**Here is the third chapter of my story. And I forgot to mention that when Amaya speaks to Evo animals, it sounds like music to them and it calms them. But human Evos sometimes they won't listen to her and still attack and that's when she has to use her powers on them, she doesn't know that she can control elements.**

When Amaya arrived at the park, she saw a green and black snake Evo with yellow spikes on its back and it had six red eyes. But what caught her eye was a boy that looked around 16. He had goggles covering his eyes, slicked back black hair, a red jacket with orange stripes and his pants had blue lines at the bottom.

"Blake?" Amaya said shocked **"right here"** the beagle said panting when he caught up to them. "Not you, him" Amaya pointed at the boy who had mechanical hands and punched the snake Evo. **"Man, that Evo looks so damn ugly"** Blake laughed.

The snake Evo looked at them when it heard Blake, **"I mean beautiful looking…we are so dead"** Blake then yelped. The snake dodged a fist attack from the boy and slithered towards them, **"real nice Blake, you had to make it angry "**Snowy yelled and jumped off Amaya's shoulder and hid behind her, Blake followed her **"I couldn't help it".**

Amaya growled "I'll stop it" and her tail swung side to side, the snake was close now. "Watch out" the boy yelled at her and mechanical wings formed on his back and he flew towards the snake. Amaya said to the snake "I won't hurt you" and raised her hand in front of her, like if she was going to touch it.

The snake stopped in front of her when it heard her voice and looked at her with its red eyes, it lowered its nose intell it rested on her hand. Amaya smiled and petted it "that's a good snaky" she giggled than heard the sound of an airship landing than someone walking towards her. She looked to see the same boy that was fighting the Evo, he looked at her in interest. When he got too close the snake hissed, "it's alright' she said to it and it stopped hissing.

"Cure it now, Rex" an older man's voice said to Rex, Amaya saw a man around his 20s in a green suit who looked at her suspious. She stared at him then Rex, Rex walked towards the snake then it started to hiss at him to warn him that he is too close. Amaya patted the snake and it stopped hissing. When Rex walked close enough, he put his hand on its cheek then blue lines formed on his hand and the snake's back.

It shrunk into a harmless garden snake, it slithered by Amaya's feet and curled up. **You're not keeping it"** Blake said and glance at the snake, "he's harmless "Amaya said, **"I hope so because I don't want to end up lunch for him"** Blake said keeping an eye on him. "They only eat small animals "Amaya said annoyed. **"Hate to interrupt but those guys are looking at you like if you're an idiot" **Snowy said, Amaya looked at Rex and the older guy. She stared at Rex "He looks a lot like Blake "she whispered to Snowy and Blake.

**"But this boy is younger" **Snowy said. Then Rex walked up to Amaya "So you're an Evo" he asked Amaya, she looked at him surprised "So you noticed". Rex laughed and pointed to her ears and her tail "Well humans don't have ears and a tail" he smiled. Amaya blushed in embarrassment, "the names Rex" he said and raised his hand for a handshake "Amaya" she smiled and shook his hands. **"He's cute, ask him out"** Snowy said and grinned. "Shut up" Amaya growled and glared at her, "Ok?" Rex said shocked, Amaya blushed and pointed to Snowy "I was talking to my cat" and Snowy meowed. Rex looked at Snowy than back at Amaya "You talk to animals" he asked. "Ya even animal Evos" Amaya smiled, and looked at Rex.

"Why are you staring at me like that" Rex said blushing, "You look like someone that I know "she said observing Rex. "Ok, I thought that you were staring at me because you liked me' he laughed, Amaya smiled "In your dreams" she joked. "But do you have a cousin or brother, because you look like my friend "Amaya said "Because he mentions that he had a brother" then she looked at Rex and saw shock in his eyes.

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter, she will tell Rex about his brother in the next chapter. And then the chase begins in the next chapter. I'm working on the third chapter already so I'll update soon.**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Here the third chapter of my story, Amaya will tell Rex about his brother. Here are some of the creatures that she shapeshifts into.**

**Gargoyle-Winged humanoid with horns, tail, talons, beak and wings. Have a rocky hide, can be strong as diamond.**

**Chimera-A creature that is part lion, goat, and snake.**

**Phoenix-A fire bird, able to regenerate when hurt by a foe. Heal people or creatures with its tears, and can reduced to ashes, from which a new, young phoenix arises.**

"Y-y-you knew my brother" Rex said shocked then he put his hands on her shoulder, Amaya was also shocked to find Blake's brother "Y-Yes, he was my best friend" she managed to say. Rex looked at her with happiness in his eyes "Do you know where he is…how did you know him" he asked her, Amaya looked into his brown eyes "He saved me from an Evo when it was about to kill me than we ended teaming up to stop Evos but the last Evo he ended up…"she did not want to say the last of the sentence.

Rex knew the answer to what she was going to say, the happiness left his eyes. He walked away from her than he punched the ground with his smack hands which made a huge crater on the ground and cars nearby went off. Rex's tears hit the ground, Amaya felt the pain he was going through. "It's going to be ok, Amaya" Snowy said and rubbed her legs, the guy in the green suit walked to Rex and put a hand on his shoulder "Rex, you ok" "No Six, I lost my brother" Rex cried. Amaya turned her back on them "I'll make things worse if I stay" she said softly and started to walk the opposite way. "Well hey, you found Blake's younger brother" Blake said walking beside her, "I hope that he's going to be ok"Snowy said looked at Rex than looked ahead and walked.

"Me too" Amaya said as she wiped her tears, than she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Rex, whose eyes were red from crying. "I…want to know how he died" he asked, Amaya faced him "He got poisoned by an Evo that killed him fast than any other poison" she said and looked down. Rex let go of her shoulder and looked at Six. Amaya then heard voices coming from an alley near them, "Be ready to capture her" a growling voice said.

Amaya perked her ears up when she heard something coming their way, "Watch out" she yelled and jumped on Rex. She got off Rex, they both were blushing when they got up. They both looked to see what was about to hit them, saw three large green crystals stabbed into the ground where they were standing. "Rex, behind you" Six yelled as he ran to Rex side, they both looked to see a lizard with a large crystal for one of its hands, a mechanical wolf and a girl with two huge hands and two small hands.

Rex's hand turned blue than turned into smack hands, he was ready for battle. "Snowy, Blake go hide somewhere safe" she whispered to them, "Ok, be careful" Blake said while Snowy grabbed the garden snake and they hid beside the airship with agents with guns in their hand ready for battle. "What do you want" Rex growled, Biowolf laughed "that Evo girl next to you of course". Amaya eyes widen than growled and her tail lashed side to side, "Try to get me" she dared them and smiled showing her fangs at them. "Don't test them" Six said, than two swords appeared in his hands.

"Your father is worried about you, Amaya so you have to come with us" Skalamander said, Rex and Six looked at her. Rex was shocked and Six it was hard to tell since he had black glasses on that covered his eyes. Amaya growled "I'm not going to him because of what he did to my mother" she yelled and starts to feel her body heat up. "Well he said also to bring you by force if you resists" Biowolf said, Amaya growled than a huge blazing fire surrounded Amaya, Six, Rex, and the pack. The fire turned into a fire snake and it lunged at the pack, a huge crystal blocked the attack but it shattered the crystal. "Attack them" Biowolf yelled as the fire died down. Biowolf lunged at Rex, Rex blocked Biowolf's claws but his smack hands had claw marks on them. Breach threw portals at Six and she went into it, Amaya was against Skalamander. "We know that you can shapeshift into animals" Skalamander said than threw crystals at her which she easy dodged, "That's a cool power" Rex said and went back to battle Biowolf.

"Not just animals" Amaya said smiling than shapeshift into a gargoyle, she had red blood eyes, razor sharp teeth and her hide was made of stone. "I can also shapeshift into mythical creatures" she said and smiled showing her teeth, she then flew towards him. Again he used the crystals which crashed to pieces when made contact on her, when she got near him she shapeshift into a chimera and rammed him with her horns which sent him flying in the air than her snake tail wrapped around him and smashed him against Breach. "Pay attention, Rex" Six yelled at him "Sorry, she so good at fighting" Rex said than his smack hands turned into a sword and was about to attack Biowolf intell he yelled "Retreat for now" to Skalamander and Breach who were getting up. Breach opened a portal and they three left into the portal and disappeared.

"Wusses" she yelled as the portal closed, "they left to Abysus" Rex said and walked to Six. Amaya sighed in relief, "Can we go home now before they come back" Blake complained as he and Snowy ran up to her. "Yes, we can go home Blake" Amaya smiled at them. "You're not going anywhere" Six said as he walked up to her but kept his distance. "Why" Amaya asked wondered if she did something wrong, "Because your Van Kleiss daughter" he said. "Don't say that, I'm not his little girl anymore since he killed my mother" Amaya yelled, "I never asked to be his daughter" she cried and fell to her knees. Rex was about to walk to her to comfort her but Six lift a hand to stop him.

**Part 2 is the other half of this chapter, I wrote this chapter too long so I had to make a nother chapter for the other half. REVIEW**


	5. Secrets Revealed P2

**There's the other half of the chapter, hoped you enjoy this chapter. Gosh theses chapters take some of your thinking time -_-, but its fun to imagine it your own dream.**

Amaya began to feel her body heat up again, she shapeshift into a huge phoenix which lit up the city. Rex put his goggles on to keep the bright light out of his eyes but Six of course had those dark glasses. Six ran at her with the swords in his hands, Amaya grabbed Snowy and Blake with her talons carefully while the garden snake slithered into the alley. "Oh crap, he's going to cut you to pieces" Blake yelped, Amaya opened her wings causing the city to light up more than huge fire balls rushed at Six.

He was saved by Rex who blocked the fireballs with his smack hands but got burn marks on them. "Hurry and fly away" Blake yelled, Amaya rose into the sky and disappeared before Rex could chase her with his Boogie pack. They arrived 10mins at the apartment, "that was a close call" Snowy sighed and they went inside the apartment. That night Amaya said to herself "So you want me back, try to come get me" she grinned and fell asleep.

At Providence:

"Are you sure what you heard was correct" the white knight said amused, "Yes and she knew Rex's brother" Six added. "I see…I want you to capture her, Six" the white knight said not caring if she knew Rex's brother, "that's not going to be an easy task "Six said concerned. "She has powers that are nothing I've seen plus she could be powerful as Rex even her father" Six said, "Bring an army of agents plus Rex to help you if you need too "the white knight suggested. "I understand" Six said unsure, "Good" the white knight smiled and the screen turned off.

Rex laid on his bed staring at the ceiling,"hey chief, you need to stop thinking about that girl" Bobo said laying on his hammock cleaning his guns. "She knew my brother plus she was crying that she didn't choose to be Van Kleiss daughter…I felt bad for her" Rex said looking at his sidekick, "well if you see her again, try to get some answers" Bobo suggest. "I'll go back tomorrow to find her" Rex said looking at the ceiling again, "I go with you tomorrow, aright well try to get some sleep "Bobo said as he put his guns down and went to sleep. Rex couldn't sleep thinking about his brother and Amaya.

**I know, this chapter was short. Well on to the making of the fourth chapter. Don't forget to review ._.Please.**


	6. Captured

Amaya woke up and got dressed, ready to go to her horrible work that morning **"Good Morning"** Snowy said yawning as Amaya arrived at the kitchen to get something for breakfast. "Good morning" Amaya said eating a cereal bar **"Can we go with you to work"** Blake said jumping up and down. "You can't unless you want to stay outside" Amaya suggested, Blake's eyes widen** "Not when there's Evos lurking outside, no thank you"** and he shook his head. **"I'm worried if those Evo guys try to get you at work"** Snowy said worried, "I'm worried too but if those Evos come back…I'll leave the doggy door open" Amaya said as she opened it than grabbed her iPod.

"Bye guys" she said as she closed the door to her apartment and absorbed her ears and tail back to her body than listened to her iPod while she walked to work. Like always when you work at restaurants, you have to take orders and bring their food to them which she did every work day. When she heard the restaurant door open than a dog barking, Amaya looked over the counter and saw Blake and Snowy panting. "What are you doing in here, you're going to get me fired" Amaya said getting stares from people, **"it's urgent"** he yelped and looked at her with concern. "What is it" Amaya said also concerned,** "we saw that Rex guy with a teenager and a monkey when we went for a walk"** Snowy said, Amaya wasn't worried about Rex being in town, **"but they're not the only ones"** Blake yelled.

Than a portal opened revealing Biowolf, Skalamander and Breach coming inside the restaurant. **"Those guys too"** Blake yelped and both animals hid behind the counter where Amaya was, "Not in here" Amaya growled. "Get out" Amaya yelled than a strong gust of wind blew them thru the glass into the building across the restaurant, glass was everywhere on the ground outside and inside. People inside and outside the restaurant were running and screaming from the three Evos, "hold my iPod" Amaya said to Snowy and giving her the iPod. Amaya tail and ears appeared as she walked outside, the pack was already getting up and Biowolf growled at her.

Biowolf ran at her in full speed, Amaya smiled than shapeshift into a Cerberus which was the size of a medium sized building, she barked at him than the earth rumbled which caused Biowolf to back off. Skalamander threw crystals at her who caught her left shoulder and leg "Shit" she cursed under her breath. Her snake tail hissed at them and whipped Skalamander with its body than it took out the crystals out, Amaya raised her unhurt paw and slammed it into the ground than the cement cracked. Fire blazed out of the crack hitting the pack. Breach dodged it with her portals, than she used her portals to teleport the fire somewhere else. Amaya's three heads perked their ears up when they heard something like a car coming their way, than the noise stopped about two buildings away.

Amaya saw Rex with a monkey who had clothes, a little hat, and an eye patch, than she saw a boy with blonde hair. "Wow, that is a huge dog" the monkey said, Amaya turned away from them than the snake tail hissed at them. Rex's hand turned into a sword, one of Amaya's head looked where the pack was and they had disappeared. The pain on her shoulder and leg hurt when she tried to move them, "Ready to kick some Evo butt, Bobo" Rex smirked. "I'm ready" Bobo said taking out his guns. _Great they think that I'm a mutated Evo _Amaya growled, Rex jumped and striked the sword at her and Bobo used the guns on her. Amaya jumped out of the way but fell when she landed due to the injury that Skalamander did to her, she yelped than heard Bobo said "It's been injured already".

Amaya's heads licked her wounds to clean the blood, "Makes it easier to defeat" Rex said and smiled. "Your aiming at the wrong person" Amaya said and looked at Rex, he looked at her "I know that voice…Amaya?" Rex said walking towards her and his hand went to normal. Amaya nodded than shapeshift back to herself "Who else" she said, Blake and Snowy ran towards her **"Your injured"** Snowy gasped, Blake growled at Rex **"How dare you injury my master" **and stand in front of Amaya to protect her. Bobo walked next to Rex "He thought that you injured her" he said and looked at the angry dog.

"I didn't do it" Rex said waving his hands and looked at the wounds to say something intell Amaya said "It wasn't him, it was the pack's fault" she said to Blake than he stopped growling at Rex. Rex widen his eyes "they came back" sounding almost mad, the boy with blonde hair walked to Rex "Is that the girl that you where looking for" he asked. "Ya, this is Amaya "Rex said than pointed to the boy "this is Noah", Amaya waved and Noah waved back. Rex walked to Amaya and held out a hand which she took, but then her leg spread pain and she was going to sit intell Rex grabbed her waist. He put her arm around his neck for support, "thanks for not carrying me because I hate that" Amaya smiled at him which made Rex blush. **"He's trying to make a move on you"** Blake grinned, Bobo laughed when he heard Blake "I agree with you" he said and smiled.

Snowy gave Amaya her iPod which she put in her pocket "I'm going to go to my apartment to get a first aid kit" Amaya said, "let the chick go to her house" Bobo said to Rex. "I'll fly you there" Rex said and Amaya agreed since she's hurt, "So where do you live", Amaya rose an eyebrow but then told him where. Rex activated his boogie pack than Noah and Bobo held on to his wings, Rex had both arms around Amaya. She wrapped her arms around Rex's neck. "Don't worry I got your pets" Bobo said holding Blake and Snowy, Amaya nodded and they flew into the sky.

Amaya's hair got in her face alot, she couldn't move her hair since she was holding Rex. Blake was enjoying the wind in his face so he stuck out his tongue which flapped in the wind, Amaya heard Rex chuckled at Blake, she smiled at him enjoying the warmth of his hands. "Where here" Rex said and they landed on the ground softly, Bobo and Noah jumped off and Noah got his hair off his face. Rex touched the lock to slide the card to get inside, the light turned green. "Boy, now I don't feel safe" Amaya joked with Rex, he smiled at her. Amaya opened the door and went to her room to get the kit, Snowy and Blake ran inside and laid down."Not a bad place to stay" Bobo said looking around.

Bobo and Noah sat on her couches, Rex was looking at a picture of Amaya and a boy that looked at him. They were at a beach and smiled at the camera. Rex guessed that the boy was his brother, he had slicked front black hair, and he was a little muscular and had sunglasses on his forehead. He had the same eye and hair color as Rex, his smile was also the same. Amaya walked back to the same room where the others were, "Is this my brother?" Rex asked pointing to the picture. "Ya, his name was Blake" Amaya said and looked at the picture, "Isn't that your dog's name" Rex said confused. "Your brother named him after him "Amaya said and sat on the other side where Noah was sitting and put the first aid kit on her lap, Rex sat next to her and watched her.

Amaya opened the first aid kit, and moved the alcohol away and got the bandage rolls and first aid kit tape. "You're not going to put alcohol on your wounds" Rex asked, "nope I don't like the stinging" Amaya said as she opened the bandage rolls. First Amaya cleaned the blood and there was a deep gash to her knee all the way to her foot, "Ouch, who did that to you" Noah asked concerned."That lizard-looking Evo from the pack did that to me, "You need to put alcohol on it before it gets infected" Rex said concern about her. "O_o I don't want to" Amaya complained, "Than I'll hold you while Bobo or Noah put it on" Rex said reaching towards her, Amaya growled.

Then there was a loud knock on her door, "I'll open it just in case that the pack returned" Rex said and got up. Rex opened the door and jumped to see Six there "Oh, it just you Six" Rex said relieved, Six raised an eyebrow. Then he walked inside and spotted Amaya, she growled at him. "Six, she got injured by the pack" Rex said and looked at him, "Dr. Holiday can look at her" Six said looking at her wounds. Than agents came in and surrounded Amaya and her pets, Snowy hissed and Blake growled at them. "Six, what are you doing" Rex asked Six, "We were ordered to capture her, Rex" Six said. Amaya growled at him, than was about to shapeshift.

Intell she felt three sharp pains on her shoulder, she began to feel dizzy and she fell on the floor. She heard Blake and Snowy being put into cages, "Grab the girl" Six said, "And what about the pets, sir" an agent asked him."Take them too" Six ordered than Amaya blacked out.


	7. First Mission

**Sorry that I haven't updated, I been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When Amaya opened her eyes and saw that everything in the room was white; the bed covers, floor tiles, walls, and the room smelled like a hospital. Amaya sat up and looked around the white room, she got up and she got to her feet. The pain came to her shoulder and her leg than she fell to the ground, than she heard someone run to her side "You shouldn't be out of bed, your injuries haven't healed" a female voice said. Amaya looked up to see a female doctor leaning over "Where am I " Amaya said softly as the doctor helped her up. "You're in Providence's hospital" she said softly and checked her wounds "Wow, your wounds are healing fast" she said amused and wrote on her clipboard.

"Where's my pets" Amaya said worried and looked at her with concern, "They're with Rex and Bobo, don't worry Rex is taking care of them" Dr. Holiday said a little unsure. Amaya sighed in relief and smiled, Dr. Holiday smiled at her reaction "You trust Rex don't you" she said, Amaya nodded with agreement. "I'm Dr. Holiday" Dr. Holiday said and smiled, "Amaya" Amaya said and smiled back. "Let's go eat supper so put these on" Dr. Holiday said and handed Amaya a pink shirt and brown skirt than helped her into them. Amaya didn't like the brown skirt but to be polite she smiled "Thank you", "Your welcome" Dr. Holiday said and led her to the lunch room. They went through many hallways that it looked like a maze, Amaya couldn't even count the halls.

Amaya could hear Rex's and Bobo's laughter coming from the room that they were about to enter, when they entered Amaya saw Rex chowing down some meatloaf while Bobo stared at the teen who was attacking the meatloaf than Rex stopped when he saw Amaya. Rex cleaned the meatloaf that was on his lips, Amaya giggled at him. "Finally sleeping beauty is awake" Bobo said from across the table, Amaya growled as Dr. Holiday sat her next to Rex. Amaya blushed when she felt Rex's eyes on her "Hey Amaya" Rex said and smiled, "hey" she said and returned the smile. "So how was the walk over here" Bobo said, "felt like mouse trying to find the cheese in a maze in those hallways" than Snowy jumped on Amaya and meowed and rubbed her arm **"I missed you"** Snowy said, "Me too" Amaya said as she hugged Snowy.

"Your pets really missed you" Dr. Holiday said as she put a plate of meatloaf in front of Amaya and herself. Blake jumped on her lap "**You have been asleep for two days"** he said and looked at her than her meatloaf, **"let her eat" **Snow said as she pushed Blake off her lap. Blake growled at Snowy than laid down. Amaya picked up her fork and ate her meatloaf, Six came in and sat down. Amaya didn't even look at him because she was busy eating, "how is her wounds" Sis asked Dr. Holiday. "Its healing fast but it still painful for her" she answered. Then she turned to Amaya, who was finish with her meatloaf already.

Amaya's nose started to twitch "Achoo" Amaya covered her nose than ended up as a black and white bunny after the sneeze. "Darn" Amaya said in a sweaky voice, Rex, Bobo even Dr. Holiday couldn't help laughing at Amaya's voice, Six just raised an eyebrow. Amaya growled than shapeshift back to herself, Dr. Holiday stopped laughing than asked Amaya "if I may ask, which kind of powers do you have" than took out her clipboard. Rex and Bobo stopped laughing than listened to what Amaya was going to say, "I can shapeshift into any animal even dinosaurs and mythical creatures" Amaya said as Dr. Holiday wrote on her clipboard. "And I think that I can control the elements which is a new power" Amaya added, "that's a lot of powers you got" Dr. Holiday said still writing on the clipboard.

Amaya was going to say more but then the alarm turned on, "Just other Evo attack, that's the fourth time this week" Rex said as he got up. "You're going too" Six said to Amaya, Amaya glared at him. "But she still injured" Dr. Holiday said concerned, "White's orders" Six said and headed to the plane. "White never cares about people" Dr. Holiday said in an angry voice, Rex helped Amaya up and also to the plane. "Be good while I'm gone" Amaya said to Blake and Snowy, **"Alright"** they said and Amaya was gone. When they got inside the plane was filled with agents, they had all the seats except two. Bobo quickly sat in one and smiled Amaya shapeshift into a wolf and stand next to Rex. "You can take my seat" Rex said, "no, I'll sit on the floor" Amaya said and sat down. "Chief and Beauty, I'll hurry before green bean yells at you" Bobo said, "I want Amaya to have the seat" Rex said, the agents started to get annoyed. "Rex just sit" Six yelled at him and Rex sat in the seat, the agents looked relieved from the fuss.

The plane blasted off into the direction of the Evo, which caused Amaya to slide across the plane hitting her nose on the plane wall. "Ouch" Amaya groaned and rubbed her nose, she heard Rex and Bobo softly laughing. "That's not funny" she barked at them which made them shut up. The rest of the ride was not pleasant to Amaya because she kept sliding around the plane, she even dug her claws into the floor which didn't help. Finally the plane came to a halt, Amaya shapeshift back to her shelf. Amaya could hear people yelling and screeches of multiple Evos, her shoulder and leg started to hurt but she ignored the pain."You should of took my seat" Rex said as he walked towards, "I should of" Amaya said.

Rex and the agents got up, the door opened and they saw about ten Evo-looking birds causing destruction on buildings and attacking people. They were the size of cars, they were from different breeds of birds. Rex was about to jump off intell Six stopped him "Amaya is going since she can talk to animal Evos", Rex groaned than said"Aww come on I want to join in the fun". Six ignored him and handed Amaya a little earphone to put in her ear, "I or could talk to you through that". "Alright" Amaya said and put it in her kitty ear than walked towards the open door.

**I'll try to update soon, I hope that they show a new Generator Rex because they have been showing the old episodes. Does anyone know when they will show new episodes? REWIEW**


End file.
